


part of the love club

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bravenlarke, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, we have all been overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: Bellamy picks up her drink and takes a swig. “So, what do you mean by ‘I’m in’, then?”Raven grabs her cup back and takes a sip of her own, her lips covering the exact spot as his. He watches her swallow and smirks.“I mean that you’re in. As in, you’re in this relationship now. If you’re interested.”prompt: bravenlarke + "The two of you are dating and we’re all close friends but one of your dads is thoroughly convinced that I’m too close to one of you and took the other aside and told them of that and instead of telling me to back off or anything you were just like ‘eh ok whatever ur in’ and I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen at all but now we’re all dating???? AU"





	

“So, you’re in.”

Raven takes another sip of her margarita before putting it down on the railing of the deck. Bellamy comes to stand next to her, resting his elbows on the railing and looking down at the pool below, where Clarke drifting around on a giant inflatable lime.

“I’m in?” Raven asks, arching a brow.

“Jake just pulled me aside to voice his concerns that you and Clarke are ‘closer than what is probably appropriate’ given that her and I are together.” Bellamy says with a smirk. 

“For real?” Raven throws her head back and laughs, her dark hair shining in the sunlight. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“I think he’s just concerned because you’ve dated both of us, and he is worried about any lingering feelings. Good intentions, not so great follow-through.”

Bellamy picks up her drink and takes a swig. 

“So, what do you mean by ‘I’m in’, then?”

Raven grabs her cup back and takes a sip of her own, her lips covering the exact spot as his. He watches her swallow and smirks.

“I mean that you’re in. As in, you’re in this relationship now. If you’re interested.”

Raven blinks. “So, what? You figured you’d rather be polyamorous than worry about me sitting to close to Clarke or something?”

Bellamy slides closer, so that their bodies are pressed side to side, both of them leaning on the railing and looking at Clarke below. 

“Not exactly.” His voices drops an octave, and Raven resists the urge to shiver. “Neither of us are threatened by you, you know that. It’s quite the opposite, actually. Jake’s ‘advice’ was just the catalyst.”

She drains the rest of her margarita and bites her lip, turning to look him in the eye. “Clarke is okay with this?”

Bellamy’s eyes darken, and he nods to where Clarke is laying, smirking up at them. 

“It was her idea.”

They leave Clarke’s parents’ house an hour later. Raven takes her car, but follows Bellamy and Clarke back to his apartment, and before she is even out of her car Clarke is there, pressing her up against the side of the vehicle. 

“You’re sure about this?” the blonde asks, eyes bright. Raven nods, and Clarke leans in, almost too enthusiastically, and Raven barely has time to brace herself before she’s kissing her. 

They stumble into the building and up the stairs to the apartment, Bellamy watching with a mixture of amusement and arousal as the two girls cling together, barely able to keep their hands or their mouths off each other. It’s so hot to see how comfortable they are with each other. Though it’s been two years since they dated, their hands are still familiar with each other, their lips still know which spots to kiss. They fall onto the couch as Bellamy takes his time locking up, kicking off his shoes by the door and tossing his keys into the ceramic dish on the kitchen counter.

When he makes it into the living room, both girls have shed their tops, and Clarke is working on divesting Raven of her shorts and leg brace. He drinks in the sight for a moment before clearing his throat, and Clarke whips her head around to smile devilishly at him.

“Look how hot she is,” she says to him, running a hand down Raven’s tight, tanned torso to cup her cunt over her panties. Raven arches into her touch, her hands coming up to grab her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “I can’t wait to taste her.”

Bellamy grunts, coming to stand behind Clarke and running his fingers through her hair as she kisses down Raven’s stomach. “Me, too.”

“God, yes,” Raven groans as Clarke slips her panties off and blows over her heated sex. “You were always so good with your mouths, both of you.”

And that’s how they find themselves in what will later be known as the “69-and-a-half” position, with Clarke on top of Raven, her mouth on Raven’s pussy with the latter’s head between her own legs, and Bellamy laying at Raven’s feet, his mouth and fingers eagerly helping Clarke.

“How are you feeling, Rae?” Bellamy asks, scissoring two fingers inside of her as Clarke swirls her tongue around Raven’s clit. “We treatin’ you alright?”

Raven moans, and the vibrations against Clarke’s cunt make her shiver. She’s so close and they’ve barely started. The feeling of Raven’s tongue on her clit and the sight of Bellamy working on her pussy with her is more than enough to get Clarke going.

Clarke removes one hand from where she was bracing herself against Raven’s leg and reaches for Bellamy’s cock, rock hard against his abdomen. It’s out of her reach, so he angles his hips so she can wrap her fingers around it and stroke him as she nears her peak.

“Look at you, Clarke,” Bellamy breathes reverently, grunting when Clarke swirls her thumb over the tip of his cock, already slick with beads of precum. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You want to fuck both us, all of us making each other feel good?”

She had mentioned it a few weeks ago, a dirty fantasy spilled after wandering hands and too many glasses of wine. Hearing Bellamy repeat it back to her now, while she has her mouth on Raven’s sweet cunt and her hand curled around Bellamy’s cock, ignites the fire they had been stoking for a while and sends her over the edge.

Clarke moans onto Raven’s clit as she comes, and the vibrations plus Bellamy’s insistent fingers, curling up just right so they press against her sweet spot, are all she needs to follow just moments later. Bellamy watches in awe as the girls shudder and moan before in, still in disbelief that he’s actually here, experiencing the most erotic moment of his life.

Once she has come down from her high, Clarke slides off of Raven and onto Bellamy, curling against his side and slotting her lips against his. She tugs at his limbs, angling him so that he’s sitting upright in the middle of the couch, with her and Raven on either side of him.

Raven sits up as well, leaning into her side, her long, nimble fingers dancing down his stomach to lightly trace the base of his cock. She leans across him, using the fingers of her other hand to tuck a lock of stray hair behind Clarke’s ear, then pulling the other woman in for a languid kiss. He watches their tongues move together, tasting each other, as both of their fingers work his cock.

“So, if you got my mouth, and I got your mouth,” Raven says knowingly when they break apart, “I think it’s only fair if Bellamy gets our mouths, too. Don’t you agree?”

Clarke nods solemnly, sliding down his body until she is propped up against his thighs, at eye level with his cock. She winks up at him as Raven slinks down into the same position.

“What do you think, Bell?” she asks teasingly. “You think that’s a good deal?”

Before he can answer, he feels their lips press against him, feather light and maddeningly soft. Bellamy throws his head back and groans, each of his hands weaving into their hair.

“Fucking spectacular.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk with me on tumblr!  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
